


Thor/The Avengers - Our Destiny

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Soon - Freeform, Embedded Video, Fanfiction Preview, Fanvideo, Gen, Trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Solitudinem sevit, pacem appellat" Trilogy: PART III. Coming Soon @ AO3 & EFP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor/The Avengers - Our Destiny

Lyrics: _Our Destiny_ \- Epica  
  
So hard to face what we've done wrong  
We shared a life that can't be  
We cannot hide from destiny  
So hard to face what had gone wrong  
We've got to make this work  
And give it our all  
  
Give our all and won't let go  
Waiting so long for an answer  
We've been waiting oh, so very long and  
Now we're ready to accept our fate 


End file.
